ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero Darkness
, or simply , is a dark Ultra born from Ultraman Belial's spirit possessing Ultraman Zero's body. The character first appears in Ultra Zero Fight. History Ultra Zero Fight After Ultraman Zero clashed against Kaiser Darkness and defeated him, Belial's soul left the Armored Darkness it was possessing, and went inside Zero to posses him. Now using the body of his arch nemesis, Belial had gained more power than he ever had by himself. He then proceeded to kill every member of the Ultimate Force Zero and destroy the Mighty Base. Now unopposed, Zero Darkness, or rather, Belial, could do as he pleased. However, the spirits of Zero's fallen comrades had reached out to Zero from within, and gave him the strength to exorcise Belial's spirit from his body via the use of his new form Shining Ultraman Zero. With that, Zero Darkness was no more. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Zero Darkness is set to reappear in this mini-series. Powers and Weapons :;Abilities *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-Bot and Mighty Base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts, but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reionics energies. :;Weapons *'Ultimate Bracelet': Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. * : While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their normal green aura, they glowed purple. Unlike Zero, Belial holds the blades in a pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot. ** : Belial used a purple version of Zero Twin Shoot to cut Jean-Nine in half. **'Cutting Attack': A technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg|Dark Zero Sluggers DarkZeroTwinShoot.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Cutting Attack :;Techniques ::;Special * : Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, creates a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-Bot in one hit, but also destroyed the Mighty Base and Mirror Knight. When using this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Bracelet shines with dark energy for a moment, implying it may be the source of the attack. * : A light bullet attack used to counter Mirror Knight's illusions. DeathciumShot(ZeroDarkness).gif|Deathcium Shot DarkLightBullet.gif|Dark Zero Flash ::;Physical *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. DarkHighSpin.gif|Dark High Spin Trivia *Unlike the other "Darkness" clones in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, Zero "Darkness" already existed and thus, its suit was reused. Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters